Chance meeting
by namarifukurou
Summary: Shouichi's mother and sister run into someone while shopping.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I wrote this because I think 10051 needs more love. Come on! If everyone wrote an **

**oneshot there would be much more about this pairing. So try! It would be awesome! And now enjoy **

**my story.**

* * *

Akiko Irie had a terrible day. Not only was it the day when her mother went shopping, no. Her little

brother also disappeared leaving her to help her mother. Normally Shouichi was the one to help her,

but recently he went out at the oddest times and only came home late. Or he didn't came home at all,

saying he would sleep at a friends house. That was the oddest. Shouichi didn't have any friends. He

talked with a couple of nerds about computers and robots, but that was all. It was weird.  
Suddenly she halted in her steps. Could it be? Well, it was possible. He wasn't so ugly, per say, just not

the bishi type. He was rather the adorably shy type. One of her friends even remarked that he was

cute. Well and then she said that he was an uke type, but that's not relevant. There could be a girl from

another school who liked him. If that was true, then he finally started to walk the way of a real man.

She was so proud of her little brother.  
She was so engrossed in her thoughts about her brothers future and possible girlfriend, that she didn't

notice the man who went with his back forward, while talking to his friend. Naturally she walked into

him and was abruptly halted. She couldn't keep her balance and fell on the pavement, almost cursing

about her bad luck. That was until she looked up and saw one of the handsomest men she had ever

seen. He had messy white hair, violet eyes and under his left eye a tattoo in the shape of an upside

down crown. He reached his hand to help her up, all while smiling nice.  
"You really shouldn't help her up, Byakuran-sama. She was the one who ran into you and didn't even

apologize." She only now noticed the man standing behind the one she bumped into.  
"Maa maa, Kikyo-kun.~ You are not being very nice.~ You can't just knock someone over and then

leave. That is just rude.~"  
In this moment Hitomi, Akikos mother came back. She hadn't even realized that her daughter was no

longer at her side, until she asked a question and nobody answered. When she noticed that she was

alone, she turned back, only to see her daughter helped up by an unknown man. After that she rushed

back to help, heard the conversation and decided to interrupt them.  
"Thank you for helping my daughter. I'm sure it was an accident." She turned to her daughter. "Akiko,

this nice man is right, you should apologize."  
"I'm sorry that I ran into you."  
"Maa, it's not necessary. It was my fault too, I should have paid attention. By the way my name is

Byakuran. Nice to meet you.~"  
"It's nice to meet you too. My name is Hitomi Irie and this is my daughter, Akiko."  
"Irie?" The man whom Byakuran called Kikyo said the name like he swallowed something particularly

disgusting. While Byakuran practically glowed with happiness.  
"I'm so lucky Kikyo-kun.~ I finally get meet Shou-chans family.~"  
"Wait, you know Shouichi?"  
"Of course. We've known each other since years. I really wanted to meet you too, but every time I ask,

he says no." He pouted. "But now that I meet you we can finally talk. I'm so excited!"  
"So you are a friend of Shou-chan? I'm so happy to meet you. Shou-chan never brings home friends.

Sometimes I am worried that he didn't have any. He can be so shy sometimes."  
"Yes, but when Shou-chan is shy he is really adorable.~ I could cuddle him to death.~"  
"Really? I never thought I would meet somebody who thought that too."  
Akiko looked at the back of her mother and Shouichis mysterious friend, who chatted enthusiastic

about the redheaded teen. She couldn't imagine how her awkward and computer obsessed little brother

could managed to be friends with a handsome and cheerful foreigner. The things just didn't add up.

Then she shrugged it of. After all stranger things happened. Like when Miko ended up with that

strange boy from another school. Or when on of the city's most expensive hotel's top floor exploded

and nobody knew why. So one more didn't count. If her little brother was happy, then she wasn't

complaining.

* * *

"Tadaima!"  
Shouichi yelled and set his bag down. He had an extremely exhausting day and was happy to finally be

home. He sighed. He worked with the most brilliant scientists of this age. And yet, they still managed

to blow up something when he turned his back for a second. It was frustrating. But now he was at

home and could relax. He didn't need to worry about what his subordinates were doing. He could see a

movie. There was this new one that Spanner recommended. Yes, that would be great.  
He walked into the living room to greet his mother and promptly froze. There on the couch sat

Byakuran talking to his mother not even noticing him. He contemplated fleeing the room, but before

he could do that Akiko noticed him.  
"Shou-chan. Why didn't you tell me you had such an awesome friend?"  
"Shou-chan, you are home. Look who we ran into while shopping. Byakuran-kun said he was a friend

of yours so we invited him. He is such a nice person."  
Byakuran just smiled at him and all of sudden Shouichi had a really bad feeling. He should have stayed

with his incompetent subordinates. Even that would be better that spend the evening with his family

and Byakuran.  
"Shou-chan come sit down."  
When he sat down he felt like he had signed his death warrant. He shouldn't have come home at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: The first part of the story is a little dark, but I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Shouichi didn't know what Byakuran was doing. Since the day he first showed up, he was visiting more

and more often to the point, that he was quasi living in the Irie family's flat. He came over to eat lunch,

played a game with Shouichi or watched a movie with the Irie siblings. By the time he was ready it was

already time for dinner, so Hitomi invited him to eat with the family. After dinner he chatted with them

about their day, his day or whatever interesting thing happened to him. That interesting thing often

involved Shouichi too, so he couldn't just ignore him, after all he could be feeding his family lies. After

that he helped Hitomi with the dishes or talked with Kouta, Shouichis father. By the time he was done

it was already to late to go home, so he stayed for the night. Of course in Shouichi's room, Byakuran

was his friend after all. His family welcomed him, because of that, but Shouichi just felt

uncomfortable. He just didn't want Byakuran in his life anymore. He was terrified of him. While

Tsunayoshi-kun said that he redeemed himself, and believed in it, he couldn't trust him. After all it

wasn't Tsunayoshi-kun who worked with him for over four years. He wasn't the one who had to see

people getting killed, just because they went to the same school as the tenth Vongola boss. Shouichi

was the one there, when he gave the order to eliminate innocent people. Byakuran had more blood on

his hands, than Tsunayoshi-kun could imagine.  
Every time he was in their flat, snoring softly in Shouichi's room, Shouichi couldn't sleep. Nightmares

kept waking him up disturbing his family's sleep. Every time that happened he was screaming in fright,

seeing destruction and blood, oh, so much blood. It was everywhere, covering corpses of people he

once knew and copses of people he never had the chance knowing. In those nightmares the Vongola

couldn't stop Byakuran. He was the ruler of the world, the almighty king. He could do anything, and he

did. He could see the slaughtered masses and the surviving people going on about their lives, their eyes

dull and lifeless. He hated it. It always reminded him of his mistake.

* * *

"Shou-chan, how did you meet with Byakuran-sama?"  
Shouichi blinked at his sister, the book he was reading forgotten in his lap. Akiko looked at him with

her big brown eyes and Shouichi could practically see the hearts floating about her head. Although

Byakuran didn't put in effort, his sister fell in love easily. Too easily. She always talked about him. How

handsome he was and how happy and cheerful and nice he was. She could go on and on talking about

him and his perfectness. Sometimes he thought she forgot that Byakuran was Shouichi's friend. But

then she would say something or ask something and then he realized that she hadn't forgotten. Like

now.  
"How I met him?"  
"Yes, Shou-chan. How you met Byakuran-sama." she exclaimed with a patient air.  
"Well, umm, that was..."  
"Yes?"  
Shouichi was suddenly nervous. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't say, "Oh I met him in college.

We studied together and after graduating I worked for the Mafia Family he led." His sister would think

he is joking, or worse that he was insane. What should he do?  
"We met thanks to Spanner-kun." Byakuran explained. He was in the kitchen, baking cookies with

Hitomi and only came to answer the question. "He is a really good friend of mine and really likes

Japanese culture. Once he came here to a holiday and asked me to come with him. Of course at first I

didn't want to come, because there aren't any shops here that sell marshmallow, but then he persuaded

me to come. And it was worth it, even if there aren't any marshmallows, because I got to met Shou-

chan.~"  
After he was done, he went back to the kitchen to beg Hitomi for some more cookie dough. Akiko to

Shouichi.  
"And how did you met in Japan?"  
Shouichi just sighed.  
"Spanner is my friend too, Aki-chan."  
"Ohh." She at least had the decency to look embarrassed. "I didn't know."  
"Yeah, I figured it. I don't know your friends either."  
The two siblings sat in awkward silence. After a couple of minutes Akiko broke the silence.  
"I think we should get to know each others friends."  
"Are you saying that so you can spend more time with Byakuran-san?"  
"No! Of course not. I just want to know more about you. You are my brother after all."  
Shouichi just looked at her.  
"Okay, I want to spent more time with Byakuran-sama. But that is not the only reason. I really want to

know more about your friends. I don't know any of them. And you said you don't know my friends

either. So you could come with us tomorrow. My friends and I want to go to the new amusement park.

It will be fun."  
Shouichi hesitated. He heard that that park was really good, but it will be really awkward if he goes

with people he doesn't know. On the other hand he could use a relaxing day without Byakuran. And

going to an amusement park is always fun. He made up his mind.  
"I will go with you."  
"That is great. I will go and tell them that you are coming too."  
She left to phone her friends and Shouichi was relieved. He would finally have a day without

Byakuran. It will be wonderful.

* * *

I don't know what I am doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the late update, but I think I had my first writers block. I tried and tried. but this chapter just wouldn't turn out like I wanted it. The end is still bad, but I wanted to finally post this chapter. Hopefully you won't have to wait so much for the next chapter. Please review, so I can improve.**

* * *

Shouichi was tired. He should have realized that they couldn't keep a secret from Byakuran, but he had hoped. He shouldn't have. After years of working with the man, he should have expected it. Byakuran was an ex-mafia boss, assassin and a formidable fighter, so of course he could smell secrets from a mile. And his sister wasn't so subtle about it either. It was like she wanted him to come. Who was he kidding, she definitely wanted him to come. That was the only explanation, why she wanted to spend her day with Shouichi after years of not noticing him. So, when Bakuran found out about their little trip, she naturally agreed for him to come. Shouichi had refused, but nobody could say no to Byakuran and his constant whining. Thanks to him he couldn't sleep a wink at night, so now he was in a foul mood and wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep. Or punch Akiko for her idea. Both possibilities sounded tempting, but he couldn't do either. He first had to make sure there were no witnesses. A grin sneaked on his face.  
"What is Shou-chan thinking about?~ He looks really creepy.~"  
Shouichi jumped. He had completely forgotten that Byakuran walked next to him, which was distracting in itself. The white haired man was way to happy, considering he slept even less than his roommate.  
Shouichi considered answering 'I was plotting your long and painful death.', but was interrupted by Akiko, who started waving and dragged a grumpy Shouichi and a cheerful Byakuran with her.  
"Megumi! Tomoko!"  
They reached the two girls sitting on a bench and Akiko hugged the both of them, before turning back to Shouichi and Byakuran and introducing the girls.  
"This is Megumi. She can be a little shy, but she is really nice. And this is Tomoko. She is a little strange, so ignore her if she starts saying weird things."  
"Hey, don't say such bad things about me. They will think that I'm crazy." She looked at Akiko with mock anger, then turning to the remaining two. "By the way the two of you would make a pretty couple."  
Shouichi just stared at her flabbergasted. Tomoko stared back.  
"Where do you want to go first?"  
Akiko looked at Byakuran and Megumi.  
"I want to go to the water slide. I heard it is better than the one in Namimori Water park."  
"That sounds fun.~ Let's do it!~"  
"Then we go to the water slide. Are you okay with that?"  
They turned back to Shouichi and Tomoko, who still stared at each other. Shouichi's face seemed to ask 'Are you serious?' while Tomoko looked determined to prove Shouichi that she was right. Both ignored Akikos question.  
"Do you want to go?"  
They proceeded to ignore her. A vein popped on Akikos forehead.  
"Are you listening to me?"  
"No." answered Tomoko. Shouichi didn't even acknowledged say her.  
Akiko stared at them, then she looked at Byakuran.  
"Can you help me, Byakuran-sama?"  
"Of course."  
He smiled, went over to Shouichi and threw him over his shoulders. Shouichi snapped out of his daze and struggled to get lose, but Byakuran just smiled and looked like he had no trouble keeping him in place.  
"He is so cute when he is squirming.~"  
Tomokos face lit up like christmas lights and Akiko stared with hearts in her eyes at Byakuran, like he was some sort of hero for breaking up the 'fight'. Megumi just blinked and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Several hours and five rides later she had enough of the day. She thought she was immune to her friends weirdness by now, but she had to realize that that was not the case. Akiko spent the whole day trying to get noticed by Byakuran, while Tomoko played matchmaker for Shouichi and the before mentioned Italian. Byakuran ignored the two of them in order to flirt with Shouichi and the redhead looked like he wanted to punch him in the face. Hard.  
Megumi sighed. She couldn't believe her friends hadn't noticed the way Byakuran spoke with Shouichi, the small smiles sent his way or that his hand lingered a little when they touched. It was clear as day how they felt. How couldn't her friends notice it? She felt like she was watching a never ending soap opera with at least two lovetriangels.  
While Megumi was busy thinking about the stupidity of her friends, Shouichi was coming up with more and more creative plans to kill Byakuran without anyone noticing. He wasn't paying attention, so he hadn't noticed when his sister had enough of Byakuran ignoring her and asked him out. And he also hadn't noticed Byakurans confession, that he already had someone, he liked. What he noticed was when Byakuran leaned over to him and kissed him on the lips. He went rigid under the touch while in his head countless memories began to playing. His first kiss with Byakuran, a little shy and clumsy, but at the same time wonderful. Byakuran pretended that he couldn't kiss either, so Shouichi wouldn't feel so awkward for his lack of experience. The first time Byakuran kissed him without pretending and he felt like he was on fire. Their first christmas kiss, the little good morning kisses, countless others, some with tears and some with sadness, but mostly with joy. And the kiss when they finally finished the college. He was so happy then, full of dreams and plans for the future. He wanted to open a store where they could sell things that he invented. Byakuran was after all a born salesman with his smile and cunning. He could persuade a fish into buying a bicycle. And then his dream shattered. Byakuran confessed that he was the heir of a little mafia family after he graduated he has to become the Boss. He encouraged him to pursue his dreams, but Shouichi couldn't. Not without his love. For them to see each other was impossible, because the redhead wasn't in the mafia. Byakuran said, that he hadn't wanted Shouichi in danger, what he undoubtedly would be if he joined their ranks. But naive and idealistic as he was, he fell right into the trap. Byakuran never intended to give up on him, he simply convinced him that he wanted to be part of his family. By the time he realized what had happened it was to late. He already had blood on his hands. He couldn't go back to his old life. His conscience wouldn't let him. So he stayed and the kisses changed. They were no longer filled with love or happiness, they were possessive and filled with a hint of madness, that seemed to grow each time they saw each other. That was one of the reasons he was relived when Byakuran transferred him to the Melone Base. Not just that their plan could continue, but because he no longer had to be in his close proximity. And now Byakuran was kissing him. All the repressed emotion flooded back and he was suddenly afraid. Afraid of his emotions. Afraid of what would happen if he let Byakuran continue.  
So he did the first thing that came to mind and punched Byakuran in the face.


End file.
